The Confusions of a innocent Shota
by asianchibi99
Summary: Title's pretty self explanatory if I do say so myself. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NekoOtakuStar!


**For faithful NekoOtakuStar. It's her birthday today and I wanted to get her something since she's been helping me so much on one of my other stories. THANKS YOU! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (I'm a bit late because I was from home today =_= I really hate Christmas shopping) **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- maybe I'll get you Vocaloid, this year? Or maybe I'll keep that… /shot**

"whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. If they're going for a natural look, then why buy make-up?"

"… I'm… not sure"

It the middle of the day and two twins just happened to be sitting on the couch flipping through some channels. Len, apparently, became very curious on our (the females of this world) ways of common sense. Unfortunately for Rin, her brother was the type of person who doesn't need to breathe when he's talking.

"I mean, when you think about it, the natural beauty is in the eye of the beholder, right?" he continued, looking away from the gorgeous actor on the screen. "Speaking of which, what does that really mean? I mean everyone has a bad side, right? Plus, who can really tell, there's no special light in someone's eye. Well, there is, but only fortune teller can see them, you know?"

Rin's eye twitched slightly, yet she sighed and plugged her ears with her ipod. She flinched instinctively as a burst of light flashed from the tv screen, she irritably pulled out her ear buds, then turned to look at the said screen with an annoyed expression. Currently, it was showing face wash, talking about clearer skin and healthier pores.

"Rin, I still don't understand"

The girl regretted taking out her ear buds. She was now forced to listen to the boy.

"How so?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't think face wash is really healthy, I mean Miku-nee said that Sweet Ann used face wash once and it worked so she stopped using it, right? But then her face got even worse when she stopped, so now she can't stop using that brand otherwise her face will get super dirty! So why is it so healthy?" Len rambled, seeming like he didn't even need to replenish his air supply.

"looks healthier," she replied, her voice low and annoyed. Len, being the dense idiot he is, took no notice in his twin's tone and continued to watch the commercial.

"that's true, but I think it's on the inside that counts! But still, girls with pretty skin are actually-"

"you're contradicting yourself" Rin sighed, picking up her magazine from the coffee table in an attempt to draw her focus away from her annoying sibling.

"nu-uh! I'm saying that girls shouldn't wear cosmetics at all!" he huffed, "w-well, except for some, because they're skin is soooo greasy looking, and it's so gross."

"contradicting again" she mumbled, silently screaming at herself to not reply to him.

"only a little! I can't be perfect, ok!" Len played with the remote, going through the numbers in search of a good show. He clicked to the news, and Rin looked up at the screen to watch.

_Breaking News!_

_Last night, police force has found a thirteen year old girl. Evidence says that she's the kidnapped 'Iyana Kasukana' and that she _was _in fact, raped. She's currently in the hospital, and is expected to recover fully within three weeks. Her family is in joy, and is relieved to see their girl back, safe and alive._

_Ok, and back to you in the newsroom-_

"Oh, that's another thing"

Len had a discovery. Rin wished that she hadn't lent Meiko her road roller for squishing Kaito after all.

"No"

"Why would girl's want to be so pretty? I mean that attracts attention right? Do they _want _to get raped or something? Wearing those tiny shorts, those revealing collars-" Len looked at his sister, "oh, I don't mean you, Rin. You're not attractive enough to gain too much attention from people, even _if _you wore that sort of stuff."

(To innocent Len: compliment to lovely sister= she won't get taken away and raped)

(To puberty struck Rin: criticism from annoying brother= she is so plain and ugly)

The female blonde hand jerked, tearing her beloved magazine in half. Rin's eyes grew dark, they glared at the oblivious idiot.

"Len…." she growled, a vein exploding on her head. Her brother nodded, and she nearly exploded. _How _can he be so oblivious the human way of self consciousness! _How _could he be her brother? Her twin no less.

"Some girls put way too much also, you know?" he bubbled, Rin reached for the coffee table again where they're homework still lay, half done. "their like walking twig-like advertisement for circuses. Their have super pink cheeks, too pale skin and really, really, really dark eyes, don't you find that creepy?"

Rin cracked her fingers, her eyes seeming to glint with an evil purpose.

"Like, I was walking by the old middle school we went to last year, and even those girls looked like they face planted in cotton candy. Like bubble gum pink, and it was so gro- Rin… what are you doing?" Len stopped talking, he didn't have time to move as a book whammed into the back of his head. His body slacked, his eyes gazed and he lost consciousness, much to the relief of his 'dear' sister.

"_That's _for calling me unattractive, you ass"

~Time skip~

When Len woke up, it was nighttime and they were still in the living room. Rin was engrossed in a book, rather than her magazine which was currently mingling with the fruit peels and left over dinner. Other than that, he couldn't remember anything that happened the whole day, what had happened?

"Rin? What happened?" he yawned. Rin sighed, looking indifferent despite her mind trying to find an excuse that he couldn't ask about.

"You fell asleep"

"Oh…"

Silence…

Len switched on the TV.

_*** Is announcing a new product for your eyes! Thick, longer lasting, and lush eye lashes! Ask this-***_

"Rin, why do girls wear make up?"

"LLLLUUUKKAA! LEN NEEDS TO LEARN ABOUT THE P-WORD!"

**Ah~ Innocent, carefree, puberty-unknowing Len ^3^ isn't that refreshing?**

**Anyways (xD) how was the ending? I thought it was cheap and stupid, but whatever, still sorry if it was bad m(_ _)m **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEKO!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


End file.
